As the Petals Fall
by spuffylover
Summary: She defeated the Goblin King, got her brother back, getting along with her stepmom, and has great friends, what else could a human girl want? Certainly not to find out she might not be human at all! RR!
1. Birthday Surprises

A/N:I hope you like it it's my first Labyrinth fanfic, so tell me how I do. Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

As the Petals fall

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

"Make a wish Sarah! Make a wish!" a 5 year old blonde boy exclaimed jumping into his sisters lap.

Sarah giggled, "Alright Toby hold your horses. Making a wish is a very delicate process. It takes lots of thought." the boy made a face. "Alright it doesn't I just love to tease you."

"Come now Sarah leave your brother alone and make a wish already I'm getting hungry." Sarah's best friend Tina growled.

"Ok already I already have a wish anyways." Sarah closed her eyes. 'I wish…I wish…I could see him again…What! wait I didn't want to wish for that. Oh well to late now.' She blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"Good job Sarah we always knew you were full of hot air." Sarah's very gay shaggy haired friend Micah chuckled.

"Oh thanks a lot."

"What did you wish for Sarah? Huh? Huh?" Toby questioned, then squealed when Sarah tried to put frosting on his face.

"Toby you should know better than ask some one what they wished for. If I told you it wouldn't come true." Sarah explained while shoving cake in her mouth.

Toby looked at her with puppy eyes. "Please I won't tell."

"Don't even try to get anything out of her. She's as stubborn as an ox. Especially when it comes to dreams and wishes." Micah's boyfriend Tom put in, grabbing Toby out of Sarah's lap. "How bout we go open presents now?"

"Yeah! Sarah opens my present first!" Toby jumped out of Tom's arms and ran to the living room.

Sarah's dad walks in smiling. "What's Toby so excited about?" Karen gets out of her spot by Sarah with help from Micah to kiss him on the cheek.

"Toby wants Sarah to open his present first." Karen said putting her hand on her 5 month pregnant stomach.

It had been 3 years since Sarah's run in with the Goblin King. She had grown up some, making Karen and her closer, almost as if they were really mother and daughter. Thankfully Toby didn't remember anything about the Underground, making it easier for Sarah to forget it.

A couple of months after the incident Sarah's friends from the Underground stopped coming when Sarah called. Sarah had made new friends at her high school mostly art and drama geeks. Sarah once went out with Micah but they soon broke up after finding out he liked guys. Tina became her best friend after they had both been put as the leads of the school's play Wicked. Sarah and Tina found they had a lot in common. They both were actresses and loved art. Tina also understood Sarah's love for fairy tales.

Sarah's followed the others into the living room and sat on the couch between Tina and Toby. Toby handed her a badly wrapped package. Sarah giggled, "Did you wrap this yourself?" Toby nodded with much zeal. Sarah unwrapped it and almost cried. "Lancelot? But I gave him to you."

"I know, he's my favorite bear so you better take good care of him. He'll keep you company at night so you have to don't cry." Sarah looked at Toby funny.

"But Toby I don't cry at night."

"Yes you do. When I came in to your room last week cuz I was scared of the storm, you were a sleep and you were crying. I think you might have been having a bad dream and Lancelot will protect you from your bad dreams." Sarah hugged Toby and thanked him.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff open mine now." Tom handed her a green package. Sarah looked at him cautiously, knowing Tom to be a prankster. "It's not going to jump out at you just open it." Inside Sarah found a shoe box. She raised an eyebrow at him then lifted the lid with great caution.

"Oh my God!" Sarah laughed. Tom had gotten her a pair of hot pink sneakers with the most outrageously green laces.

"Remember when you said you didn't want anything that popped out at you, made disgusting noises, or alive? Well that narrowed my choices down some so I got you the most ridiculous thing I could find that did none of those things." Tom pointed out. "Besides you can never have to many pairs of shoes."

"Tom, I love them." Sarah kissed him on the cheek. "Who's next?"

"Now aren't we greedy." Tina said picking up her present.

"Yes, now gimme." Sarah grabbed the box out of Tina's hands. She ripped off the purple paper and pulled out a black silk cocktail dress with an extremely low neckline. "Tina it's gorgeous, but where would I wear it to?"

"To Charlie Macintyre's party tomorrow night, of course!" Sarah hugged Tina tightly.

"Alright mine next. I hope you like and use it." Micah said handing her a nicely wrapped black box.

"What is it?"

"Now why would I tell you that? Let's just say its not as fancy as Tina's but not as funny as Tom's. It's more useful." Sarah looked at him thoughtfully.

'Now what could he have gotten me this time. I hope it's not another thong. I don't even wear the ones I have.' Sarah thought lifting the lid off the box. She gasped and quickly closed the box. "I can't believe you got me one of these! I'm never going to use it!"

"

Come now Sarah let us see what Micah got you." her father asked.

"Yeah Sarah I wanna see!" Toby exclaimed.

"Actually I don't think you want to see this, especially not Toby." Sarah grabbed onto the box protectively.

"Why not?" Toby wined.

"Toby why don't you and your father go get some more cake in the kitchen." Karen suggested. Toby got off the couch and followed his father into the kitchen.

"Now Sarah that the protective father is out and the child you have no reason not to show us what Micah got you." Tina said before Sarah could protest.

Sarah pouted, "Oh fine, knock yourselves out." she lifted the lid of the box and put the box on the coffee table.

"Holy shit! Opps sorry Mrs. Williams…Micah I can't believe you got her one and not me!" Tina exclaimed running her hands over the red silk teddy with black lace lining.

"I know! What am I going to use it for? At least Tina has a boyfriend I've been single since you found out you were gay!" Sarah proclaimed.

Tom walked over to Micah and hit him over the head. "Micah you should have at least set her up with a gigolo first, so she'll have something to wear it for!"

"What! You guys Karen is in here!"

"Sarah dear calm down. It's ok I've heard of a gigolo you know. And I think it was about time you get some clothing like that. You are 18 now and need to start acting like it." Karen pointed an accusing finger at Sarah, then smiled. "Besides I never got to wear one of those and you should be glad that I'm cool."

"See even your mom thinks so!" Micah smiled in victory. Karen called Toby and Sarah's father back into the room after put the lid back on the box.

Karen winked at Sarah and handed her the box. "Take your stuff up to your room and come back down, so your father and I can give you your present." Sarah grabbed the presents and ran up to her room with lightning speed.

Sarah bounced on the couch, laughing. "Ok where is it?"

Karen handed Sarah a small velvet box. Sarah looked at the box and gulped. She lifted the lid and gasped. She was speechless, in the box was a silver ring with gold leaves wrapped around a sapphire. "Oh…my…well umm I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you and a big hug." Sarah's dad suggested. Sarah smiled, then jumped up and gave her dad and Karen a big hug.

Sarah looked at her dad in question, "But why?"

"That Sarah is the family ring, past down from each generation. We have more to tell you Sarah but that'll have to wait until later." her dad informed her.

"Oh…k, whose up for a game of twister." Sarah exclaimed and everyone but Toby moaned.

"You'd think she would mature a little after getting such a great gift!" Tom grumbled.

"Stop wining you know you like to play twister especially with me." Micah wrapping an arm around Tom. "Now lets go play!"

After her friends had left and they had put Toby to bed after much protest, Sarah, Karen, and her father sat down in the living room.

"Ok what else about this ring did you want to tell me?" Sarah said rubbing her finger over it on her right ring finger where it laid.

"Sarah, we don't know how to tell you this but you are not our daughter." Karen said gently.

Sarah frowned. "What do you mean I'm not your daughter? I know your are my step mom, Karen but I'm certain dad is mine. Everyone says I look like him."

"That's because I'm your uncle." He and Karen exchanged a look. "Sarah, your parents sent you to me when you were just a baby so you would be safe during the war that was going on, where they were." he paused and wet his lips. "Sarah you're not human."

A/N: So what'd you think. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! More coming soon and don't hesitate to give advice!


	2. Who am I?

A/N: This is Chapter two of As the Petals fall. I thought of this story after watching The Scorpion King so some of the names are from the movie. Disclaimer: I do not own anything! So don't sue me please!

As the Petals Fall

Chapter 2: Who am I?

Sarah stared at them in horror. "What! What do you mean I'm not human? Don't I look human, act human, talk human!?"

"Sarah will you please calm down! What we mean to say is you are not mortal." Karen tried to explain. "How can I put this in a way you can understand…Oh yes…your book the…Labyrinth. You remember it right?" After Sarah nodded she continued. "You are…well we are Fae just like the Goblin King in your book."

"But how can that be? What…what about my memories? My mother, Elizabeth? What about her? I have pictures of her and us together." Sarah rushed.

"Well…how about I tell you from the beginning." Sarah's 'Uncle' offered. "You better sit down for this." After Sarah sat down he began again. "I am your Uncle Thomas, I used to live in the Underground with your parents, Maria and Matthias. I had come to the Aboveground to see what it was like when I was only about your age. While on my stay I fell in love with a mortal girl, Elizabeth. We spent all of our time together. I could think about nothing but her. So when it was time for me to go back to the Underground I refused to go. So I stayed in the aboveground and married the mortal girl." he paused to catch his breath. "We had only been married for about 2 years when my brother, your father, came to me asking me to protect you in the Aboveground, there was a war raging between the Trolls and Fae. The Trolls thought they should have more land so they started to destroy Fae villages and built their own towns in their place."

"But why didn't my parents come back for me when the war was over, assuming that it is over. Didn't they want me?" Sarah interrupted.

"Yes the war is over and yes they wanted you they loved you very much, but they thought it would be best for the princess of their region to know about the aboveground soon so that you wouldn't be wondering what is up here and stay like it did."

"Wait I'm a princess?"

"Yes you are and I'll get to that in a moment. Now back to where I was…ah yes. After about 5 years Elizabeth left me saying she wanted to be an actress and we were holding her down. So she left and about that time some of your parents enemies decided they wanted your kingdom and found out you were in the Aboveground. They appeared when you were 15...do you remember that? I had made you hide upstairs, so they couldn't find you and kidnap you or worse kill you."

"But you told me they were social workers coming to check on you and make sure you were a fit parent." Sarah inquired.

"Yes, well I couldn't very well tell you they were coming to get you and you were a princess and all that till I was suppose to now could I? They were about to attack me when Karen showed up. Apparently the High King sensed the intruders going between worlds and sent the High Queen's lady in waiting to help. Karen here is very good at magic and sent those bastards..opps I mean turds back to the Underground." Thomas took Karen's hand in his. "I took one look at Karen and fell in love all over again but this time I knew it would last. So I asked her to marry me right there on the spot and believe it or not she said yes. So that's how we got up to now. Now on to the part about you being princess." Thomas opened his mouth to start talking again but Karen cut in first.

"Tom let Sarah have a second to let this all sink in, then tell her."

"Thanks Karen but I want to hear it all at once. So I can then go on to my angry rampage about how I can't trust you anymore." Sarah sneered. Karen made a face then waved her hand signaling Thomas to continue.

"Well like I was saying…You are Princess Sarenia of Acadia but we just called you Sarah for short. You are of course immortal, meaning you will stay young and just the way you are forever, but you can die but non natural causes. Like being stabbed through the chest or poison or…"

"I get the point. So why are you telling me this now? And the ring is it like a symbol of royalty or something?" Sarah fidgeted with her ring.

"Yes, the ring is a symbol of Acadian royalty. The sapphire and leaves are Acadia's symbol. And as to why tell you now, you are now an official adult, Aboveground and Underground. You have finished your education of the Aboveground school and are at the maturity level in which you will marry and take a throne. And…" Sarah interrupted again.

"Wait! What? Marry? I just found out I am adopted and that I'm a princess now I find out that I've got to get married! When? To Whom?"

This time Karen answered, "You are betrothed to the High Prince and as to when in a month. We are to take you back to the Underground tomorrow. Now dear we know this is a lot to take in but believe me if we could we would keep you up here and not worry about any of this but it is not our choice." Karen reached out and grabbed Sarah's hands. "I am going to take off the spells that were put on you to keep you safe that way you can have a little bit of time to get used to the magic that is in you."

"I have magic in me? Do I have to close my eyes or something?" Sarah questioned.

"No you don't, in fact I've already done it."

"What? Already you didn't conjure a crystal or anything." Sarah awed.

"Oh dear you don't have to conjure crystals for everything on like creating things and looking at images. Now why don't you go to bed, we'll be leaving in the morning and you need lots of sleep." Sarah nodded. Thomas stood to give her a hug but she walked right by to and went upstairs.

"I think she took it quit well, don't you?"

"Oh shut up Thomas." Karen huffed.

Sarah got ready for bed and laid now, but she couldn't get to sleep. She thought over what had just happened and what tomorrow would have in store for her. 'Looks like I'll get my wish after all.' Sarah smiled to her self. 'Who would have guessed that I would be a princess from another world. Wait…all the popular people would but now from the Acadia for sure more like Pluto or somewhere else strange. Well Sarah you really have something that's bigger in your life then the time you got your belly pierced or your tattoo.' Sarah smiled over that thought. 'What will the Underground think of those? It's no wonder that Thomas was so eager to let me pierce and mark my self. Just wonder what my real dad will think. He's gonna have a fit.' That thought comforted Sarah knowing someone else was going to get in trouble instead of her for once. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: Two chapters in one night!! I'm on a role. Tell me what you think! Next chapter Sarah Meets her parents. Also to let you know incase you were wondering the title of this story is called As the Petals fall is because I was told that as each petal from a flower falls something knew in your life begins but what type of flower you are depends on you.


	3. Meet the Parents

A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long to update but my computer went crazy. Thanks for all the reviews. I love to find out what you think. I was asked what type of tattoo Sarah has and I wont tell you'll just have to read and find out! This is the 3rd chapter of As the Petals Fall I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!

As the Petals Fall

Chapter 3: Meet the Parents

"Sarah! Wake up dear!" Karen said shaking Sarah lightly.

"5 more minutes" came a muffled reply.

"Sarah get up! We are going to take you to your parents today, so get up NOW!" Karen pulled the cover off the bed.

Sarah rubbed her eyes. "Fine I'm up! Do I at least get to eat breakfast?"

"You'll be eating breakfast with your parents, after we get you to your room and in some suitable clothing." Karen explained, going over to Sarah's dresser and pulling out clothes. "Hurry up and get dressed you don't need to take anything with you right now, we'll come back for it later."

Sarah put on the jeans and t-shirt Karen had thrown at her, then started to put on her shoes. "What time is it anyways?" Sarah let out a big yawn.

"It's 6:30 but in the Underground it is already 8:30. You are to meet them at 10:00, so hurry up already."

"I'm already done. So how are we going? Are we going to go poof or just walk into a room and be there?" Sarah asked rubbing her eyes once more.

"No, we are already here." Sarah stopped rubbing her eyes and looked around in amazement. "Come along we haven't got all day. Your uncle is already with your parents," Karen led Sarah up some stairs and to two ivory doors. In reply to Sarah's gawking Karen opened the double doors to her room and said, "Acadia is famous for its fine Ivory and silk. Now we are to get you measured for your dresses. Since we don't have any fit for you already, you are going to wear one of your sisters gowns, I'll just have to resize it a little and…"

Sarah was still dumbstruck over the beautiful room and wasn't paying much attention till Karen said she had a sister. "Wait a minute nobody said I had a sister."

"Well technically you don't she's your adopted sister. She's about your age and she's a little bigger in the bosom but that can be fixed." Karen gestured to the dress on Sarah's huge king size bed, the dress was a simple green that crossed the front that would leave the right shoulder bare. "Now remove your clothes while I go and call a maid." Karen ordered walking out of the room.

Sarah removed her pants and t-shirt leaving her in her bra and bikini panties. Karen returned with two pretty girls about Sarah's age, one was blonde and petit, while the other had auburn hair and very curvy. "Sarah, this is Miranda and Cilice" Karen said gesturing to the auburn girl first and then the blonde. Karen ordered the girls to get the undergarments, then looked at Sarah. "Sarah when I told you to take your clothes off I meant all of them." Sarah looked at her confused and then realized what she meant. She gave a quick glance to maids and took off her underclothes.

Cilice brought over white pantaloons, while Miranda brought over the corset. "Why again do I have to wear this?" Sarah questioned looking at the strange clothes. "It's like the Underground is still in the 18th century or something." As Cilice helped her put on the pantaloons.

Suddenly they heard Cilice gasp. "What! What is it?" asked Sarah. Cilice didn't answer just stared at Sarah's stomach in amazement. Sarah realized what she was staring at and laughed. "I see you have found my belly button ring." gesturing to the bar in her stomach with a metals flower on the end. Now Miranda was staring at her stomach too.

"Excuse me, your highness, but why would you pierce your stomach?" Miranda asked, then was nudged but Cilice. "Miranda you are not to ask such questions!" Cilice whispered to her finishing tying Sarah's pantaloons.

"It's alright Cilice she can ask and please call me Sarah." Sarah told Cilice then turned to Miranda, "In the Aboveground it is custom to pierce different parts of your body like your stomach and nose, some pierce their lips and eyebrows. I also heard that guys pierce their…"

"That enough Sarah, don't go telling the maids of the stupid human customs, especially those types." Karen said sternly but with amusement in her eyes. "Hurry up and put her corset on Miranda, we still have to put on her dress and do her hair and makeup."

"Yes madam" Miranda snapped the corset around Sarah's body. Sarah gasped for breath as Miranda tightened the strings on the back. "If you don't mind me asking again your highness…I mean Sarah…why is there a marking on your right shoulder?"

"What? Oh…gasp…my…gasp...tattoo? Why do…these things have to be so tight?" Sarah gasped.

"You'll get used to it, just take short deep breaths and it'll be easier to breath." Karen explained pulling the dress over Sarah's head. Miranda buttoned the back up for Sarah still staring at her tattoo.

"Miranda I can feel your eyes on my back if you keep staring you are going to bore a hole in my back." Sarah teased, Miranda muffled an apology. "The marking is a tattoo, it's another custom of the aboveground, but this one hurts a great deal more." Sarah sat down so Cilice could do her hair. "They use a needle gun and colored ink to put it on your back. I happen to have a thing for fairies and roses, so that's what I got on my shoulder." She gestured to the tattoo of a fairy in a pink dress with the pink rose's stem rapped around her.

"All done, Sarah." Cilice stated. Sarah stood and went to the full length mirror. The dress fit in all the right places, probably because of Karen's fixture to it, Sarah's B cup now looked like a full C because of the corset and her waist was smaller making her look more curvy. Cilice had done a fabulous job on her hair, it was put in a simple French twist with ringlets falling into her face. Sarah really looked the part of a princess now.

"Now that you look the part of a princess we can meet your parents. Thank you ladies you may leave. Come along Sarah time for breakfast." Karen started out the door with Sarah close behind. They reached another pair of double ivory doors but this time 3x as big.

Karen opened the doors to a spacious room with a long table filled with food. As they walked in everyone stood. Sarah walked in cautiously looking at everyone. A woman in a purple gown and brown hair greeted Sarah with a big hug.

"Welcome my daughter, I am your mother Maria. You look absolutely lovely, doesn't she dear?" The woman Maria asked the middle age looking man that had walked up.

"Yes, she reminds me of her mother." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Hello Sarenia or do you prefer Sarah?"

"umm…Sarah's fine. I'm guessing you are my father?" Sarah said taking in the room around her.

"Yes I am your father Matthias, King of Acadia, we have missed you a great deal, Sarah. Come sit down, eat, you must be hungry?" Matthias pulled out a chair between him and a blonde girl. Matthias did not sit down like Maria, but stayed standing. "I would like you all to meet my daughter Princess Sarenia, she has been living Aboveground since the War and now has come to take her place as your Princess and my daughter. Please treat her with respect and help her feel welcome."

"Sarah" Maria said across from her. "This girl beside you is your adopted sister, Rosalyn. She's 18 like you, I hope you can find something in common."

Sarah turned to the girl and smiled, "Thank you for letting me wear your dress, Rosalyn."

Rosalyn smiled back at her, "It was my pleasure, Sarah. Please call me Rose, everyone does." she looked quickly at Maria and Matthias before asking, "So Sarah what is it like Aboveground?"

A/N: That's it for now. Please Review and tell your friends about it. If you have questions or advice please tell me. All criticism is accepted. Next chapter will be up soon so be patient!


End file.
